The World in Seven Colors
by victorcharlie
Summary: Because I love you...


_**Monday is TERRACOTTA/RED.**_

[A man of 21 sits next to me, staring out the window with boredom in his eyes]

_Ootori is detached._

"… And as you can see by using the past equation and plugging in its answer you can find the relative point at which both the y-wave and q-wave intersect."

_He wears a pair of thick, black-rimmed glasses._

"Any questions?"

_Assigned a window seat in the very back of the class._

"Don't be afraid to speak up when you have a question; you're uni-students now, you guys aren't little grade schoolers anymore."

_My seat is right next to Ootori._

"If not I'll move onto the next subject at hand."

_Ootori is also very dense._

—

_At the end of the class, when I'm ready to go home and everyone leaves, Ootori taps me on the shoulder._

"Fujioka, can I see you notes from today's lecture?"

_I've come to enjoy the routine pleasant feeling of having my name called…_

"Hm."

… _By him._

"Thanks."

_He grabs my notes without a single glance my way, and his glasses slide down his nose. And, I come to the conclusion that Ootori has very bad eyesight."_

"Have you gotten the power on your glasses fixed yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"… I don't have the time to."

_He doesn't even look up at me._

"Then maybe you should ask the sensei to switch you with someone in the front, so that you can see the board."

_He stares up at me now._

"It's too troublesome."

_His attention goes back to copying my scraggly notes. I also notice that compared to my handwriting, his is much neater._

_The silence continues and I run down the steps to the front of the classroom, to the chalkboard and I rummage around the sensei's podium for some chalk while Ootori's pencil scratches away at his journal. _

"What are you doing?"

_His scratches stop as he hears me drag the white chalk across the olive board._

"A mock eye examination."

_I draw a large 'O' in the middle of the board._

"Can you see this?"

_His eyes widen for a split second before he squints his onyx eyes._

"I don't think I can."

"Okay, then once more shall we?"

_I ready myself for the next step... I know it's stupid._

"How about this Ootori?"

_I set down the chalk and slowly turn around to face his reaction._

"Oi Ootori-sempai! Suoh-sempai wants to see you—hurry up and go to the club room."

_The voice startles the both of us, and Ootori gathers his things and waves my notes in the air._

"Sorry Fujioka, Tamaki's calling."

_He leaves the notes on the table and exits through the back door. I wonder if he couldn't see it…_

**I think I like you**

_I feel my ears heat up and I quickly erase the silly notion off the board, though remains of my words dusted the board—illegible._

_**Tuesday is ******__PERSIMMON/_ORANGE.

[My glasses' secret is left unknown to the 20-year old woman next to me]

_Fujioka is stubborn._

"The next subject at hand is…"

_Fujioka is hard working._

"Sensei please don't erase the board!"

"Oh, sorry."

_Moreover, on good days, sometimes she'll smile at me and I'll turn my head away… to hide my blush._

"Are you done Fujioka?"

"Yeah."

"Moving on, now that we've covered the topic of…"

_Damn it. _

_Fujioka is also startlingly cute._

—

_I tap her on the shoulder once everyone is gone._

"Fujioka, can I see your notes from today's lecture?"

"Hm."

_She begrudgingly takes out her notes. I catch a small whiff of her perfume, and out of habit, I avoid her eye contact to hide my burning face._

"Thanks."

_I take them without hesitation and begin to copy them down, but there's really no point—I know everything on the sensei's curriculum, but Fuyumi-nee-san insists that I take this class for overview._

_I'm glad I listened to nee-san._

"Have you gotten the power on your glasses fixed yet?"

_She asks this as my glasses slid down ever so slightly. I freeze momentarily._

_Does she know?_

"No."

"Why not?"

"… I don't have the time to."

_I continue to copy her notes._

"Then maybe you should ask the sensei to switch you with someone in the front, so that you can see the board."

_I look up at her. Is she unhappy with sitting next to me?_

"It's too troublesome."

_Silence ensues, and I worry that I said something to offend her, so I look up to see her running down the steps to the front of the classroom. _

_Her androgynous personality is thought odd by most people, but I find it rather comforting in a way that I cannot explain._

_Her handwriting is so loose and airy that a sheet of notes for me is two for her._

_She searches for something and soon finds it as she begins to doodle on the board._

"What are you doing?"

"A mock eye examination."

_A large 'O' centers itself on the board._

"Can you see this?"

_Anyone could see it. I squint for pretend._

"I don't think I can."

_These glasses are just for show._

"Okay, then once more shall we?"

_I just wanted to hear her talk._

_I begin to copy her notes again._

"How about this Ootori?"

_I just wanted to see her._

_I look up slowly._

_I just wanted to like you._

**I think I like you.**

_She turned around slowly and I stared ahead._

"Oi Ootori-sempai! Suoh-sempai wants to see you—hurry up and go to the club room."

_The loud voice startles the both of us. I glance out of the window to see someone from the team standing at ground floor._

_I curse Tamaki's timing._

_I quickly gather my things and make sure that Fujioka I left her notes on the table._

"Sorry Fujioka, Tamaki's calling."

_I take the back door and think of a threatening speech to give Tamaki._

_Nevertheless, my thoughts quickly switch back over to Fujioka._

_I think of her loose, airy handwriting flowing across the board and a heated, red blush flows over my face._

_My shoe covers with a layer of dust as I give the ground a swift kick._

_**Wednesday is GOLDEN/POPPY/YELLOW.**_

[Late and tired; warm jackets soon makes up for lost time: her time]

_I sprint down the hall to the classroom to hopefully catch sensei and ask him to switch Ootori before class started._

_Though strangely enough my chest tightens when I think of Ootori moving. Ignoring the feeling, I enter the room in a rush._

_No one's there._

_I sigh and walk up to my seat and I see Ootori's bag and jacket sprawled across the table. I guessed that Ootori was here for morning practice, and curiosity fueled my inquisitiveness and I grabbed his jacket, holding it up._

_I surveyed the huge thing. It was his swimming jacket. The front breast pocket had the university's emblem stitched meticulously on. On the back, 'Ootori' was streaked proudly across in immense gallant, black letters._

_My curiosity—no… desire overpowered my restraint and before I knew it, I was slowly but surely slipping on the jacket._

_I giggled softly as the sleeves bunched at my elbows. Baggy._

_Placing my things my chair, I found myself falling into a lulling sleep as Ootori's jacket radiated his smell._

_I wonder if he knows…_

_**Thursday is HARLEQUIN/GREEN.**_

[Drenched and indifferent; fond memories bring fonder feelings: his time]

_I walked back into the chilly natatorium and sat down in the bleachers, the soggy towel slipping off my shoulder._

_Breathing in the natatorium's chlorine-filled air, my damp hair plastered itself to my forehead. I ruffled my hair, sending droplets everywhere; I busied myself with counting the alternating turquoise tiles that lined the ground._

"Kyoya come and measure your time again before you go!"

_Looking across the Olympic-sized pool, I saw a wet Tamaki lazing in the water._

_I slipped off my glasses and my newly regained jacket._

_Popping my neck, I trudged over to the take-off stand and positioned myself. Tamaki's blonde head appeared in my peripheral vision as he plopped down on the tiled floor gripping a small stopwatch._

"Ready?"

_What am I going to do about my glasses?_

"One…"

_I leaned over in my staunched stance._

_My view changed from the pool's crystalline water to the empty halls of the university._

_-_

_I ran the small towel over my head, ruffling my hair to rid it of water. _

_If it's not in the locker room than I probably left it in the class by accident. I hope no one took it._

_My frown increased as a trio of female first-years giggled in a corner, pointing at me. Why can't they be more like Fujioka?_

_I paused. Fujioka? Where did she come from? I surprised myself with my thoughts as I opened the back door._

_Though I was surprised even farther with the sight of Fujioka leaning against the back wall, dozing off… wearing my jacket._

_-_

"Two…"

_After such a long time, I don't think I have the heart to tell her that they're fake._

-

_I bent down to eye level to face Fujioka's sleeping face._

_Her russet-colored hair sprayed over her eyes, and I couldn't help but reach and brush them away. _

_-_

"Three…"

_Fujioka probably doesn't even know._

_-_

_The sun came out and we were soon hiding under the shade of the wall._

_I studied her face and subconsciously felt myself lean in._

_Closer._

_And closer._

_Even closer._

_-_

"Go!"

_I dived off the board, glided perfectly into the nippy water, and splashed my way down the lane._

_Blushing all the way to the end…_

_**Friday is ROBIN/EGG/BLUE.**_

[Hurried stomps and worried thoughts]

_I woke up to find myself lying in my chair, a thin trail of drool makings its way down my chin and onto the desk._

"So nice of you to join us again Fujioka!"

_My head whipped to the front where sensei stood with an irritated face, and light snickers flew through the room._

_I wiped the drool off my chin and blinked._

"Sorry."

_The teacher grumbled loudly and the snickers got louder._

"Now on with attendance, now that Fujioka has joined us!"

_He opened his sleek binder and began calling off names._

_So much for not being in grade school. I glanced over to Ootori's seat when his name was called. His stuff wasn't there._

"Ootori?"

"Ootori? I think he said something about losing his glasses on the subway this morning."

_I could vaguely recognize the voice of the person. _

"Oh… Okay, well then I'll mark him as late."

_Wasn't Ootori at practice this morning?_

"Let's start with a warm-up!"

_Somehow, my chest tightened again, and I gripped my pencil before standing up abruptly—everyone turned to stare._

"I… My chronic attack is acting up again."

_As I barely managed to sputter out those words, grabbed my bag and ran out the class._

—

_I sighed and looked down at my cracked glasses._

_It was an accident but I'm glad they broke; now I have no choice but to tell her._

_I stuffed the broken glasses into my pocket as I saw Fujioka run towards me._

"I'll… h-help you search!"

_Damn it. There goes my chance._

"Oh, okay."

_She stared away and I stare at her—lips._

"Shall we head to the station?"

"… Yeah."

_I walked a bit faster to cover my small flush._

_Indistinctly, I felt for my glasses. Damn it, still can't tell her._

_I jumped at the foreign pulse that suddenly ran through my hand._

_Fujioka stared down at her shoes._

"Because it could be dangerous if I can't see you… at the station."

_My face smoldered relentlessly, but this time I didn't care because so did hers._

_**Saturday is PERIWINKLE/PURPLE.**_

[Lost and soon found]

"They're not here…"

_I bit the inside of my cheek as her grip tightened._

"Perhaps we should go look by the fence…"

_No matter how hard we look, we won't find them._

"Fujioka, look it's fine, we should just go home—it's almost midnight."

_Her determined glare made me bit the inside of my cheek even harder._

"Don't worry about the time, my dad won't mind. Besides I stay with you until we find them."

"No really, it's fine! I m-mean those glasses were cheap anyways…"

_Tell her!_

"… And besides they're actually…"

_Just tell her that they're fake and end this!_

"F-f—"

_She's not even listening._

"Look Fujioka, it really is fine, they're just glasses."

"No it's not!"

_I recoiled._

"I mean… won't you get hurt if you can't see anything?"

_No, I don't even need them._

"Anyway, let's just go home. You don't have to waste you time looking for my stupid glasses, they're probably gone."

_I felt for the glasses and was tempted to put them out._

"No! And you no what they're not stupid! You're the stupid one, you thick-headed, four-eyes!"

_My eyes narrowed and I clenched the glasses._

"Four-eyes? And I highly doubt that I'm stupid, seeing as how you'd devote yourself to looking for something that's not there! Stupid!"

_I glared at Fujioka who glared back with equal ferocity, and before I knew it, I had the glasses out and they were on her face._

"Stupid?! Well then let me ask you, who do think get's tired of lending her notes to you every single day after class?"

_My resolve slips gradually away._

"Well, then let me ask you, why do you think I, who has twenty-twenty vision, wear glasses?!"

_It's gone._

"Well, you know what Fujioka— can't you tell that you're the person I'm in love with?! I wear these stupid glasses to have a purpose of talking to you!"

_I freeze._

_She freezes._

_And my glasses fall off Fujioka's face._

_**Sunday is…**_

[Our first date together… and we're both 20 minutes early]

_**A/WONDERFUL/COLOR**_

* * *

_**Our Painted World of Seven Colors**_

* * *

I hope you like this little one-shot! I thought of this after reading a super cute manga.

Now, before this ends I have one thing I want to touch over before people begin to accuse me:

I _**OBVIOUSLY **_SEE THAT KYOYA AND HARUHI ARE COMPLETELY OOC!

[Kyoya especially because of the fact he is a calm, collected, stoic person, _**and**_ he wears glasses, though I portrayed him as a complete opposite.]

I'm sorry if anything didn't fit your taste, but I myself must say that I was rather satisfied with this finished one-shot :)

~fueledBYpachi


End file.
